ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic (comic book series)
''Good Ol' Magic ''is an American fantasy comic book series published by DC Comics. The series is based on the video game franchise of the same name and follows the characters from the series being set on adventures separate from the games. Characters Main *'Charlotte Painex' - the main protagonist of the series who is a witch in training that constantly goes on adventures and gets wrapped up in different supernatural encounters. **'Tux '- Charlotte's pet which is a tiny odd-looking creature called a Flyst. Supporting *'Tattoous' - the head teacher of Tattoous Academy who is very wise and incredibly powerful. **'Thaddeus' - Tattoous' assistant who is known for losing his temper. *'Maria Jaxon' - Charlotte's sporty best friend and later girlfriend. *'Lily Jade/Darklia' - Charlotte's shy arch-nemesis turned ally. *'Wendy Igo' - a southern wendigo who is fond of sarcasm. *'William Doxx/The Masked Crusader -' a vigilante with a magic sword who has a crush on Charlotte. *'Carrie Painex' - Charlotte's cousin who is prone to overreactions. *'Ghostly Jack' - a nerdy ghost whose dream is to be an incredible hero. *'Ryous' - a prankster elf who most people consider an annoyance. *'Willow Wolfe' - a very rich fashionista werewolf and the main bully of the school. *'Andrew Vampe' - a vampire who enjoys playing the guitar and attending concerts. *'Daisuke Harada' - one of the top students at the academy and the star athlete. *'Marionette Pete' - a living marionette doll who enjoys making jokes. *'Evie Fae' - a fairy girl who has trouble admitting when she's wrong. *'Connor Taur' - a centaur who often sticks by himself and wanders off on his own. *'Donna Catt' - a sassy cat person who enjoys flaunting her sass wherever she goes. *'Kaity Painex (née Lars)' - Charlotte's mother who used to be a witch just like her. *'Arthur Painex' - Charlotte's deceased father who was an incredible adventurer. *'Mr. Lock' - a teacher at the school who is incredible at hand-to-hand combat. *'Madame Red' - the librarian of the academy who has an odd relationship with Tattoous. *'Sheriff Kim Baxter' - the fiery chief of police who is determined to keep the city safe. *'Mayor Evan Snakewood' - the mayor of Stonecreek City who is mainly out to get money. *'Chancellor Arcanus' - the ruler of the land who puts his people's needs above his own. * Comic Exclusive *'Eileen Doxx' - William Doxx's mother who enjoys bragging about her son and showing him off. *'Nancy Mania' - a fire nymph student whose dream is to one day become a performer. *'Miranda D. Han' - a Dullahan whose body has a mind of its own, with her sometimes losing it. *'Catherine Zombé' - a zombie who has a habit of making up her own rhyming sayings. *'Isac Buss' - an incubus who is determined to date Charlotte, much to her annoyance. *'Maria Giganta' - a giant who has a love of cute things, though she often terrifies them. *'Gwen Goyle' - a gargoyle girl who is a thrill-seeking egotist that enjoys proving how great she is. *'Anna-May Schmidt' - the owner and founder of the Charlotte Painex Fan Club. *'Napoleon Schmidt '- Anna-May's father who is the owner of a small oil mining corporation. *'Angelina Vampe' - Andrew Vampe's mother who is a self-proclaimed philosopher that acts like a hippie. *'Fabian Vampe' - Andrew's father who is a big fan of surrealism and speaks in a very odd way. *'Katherine Vampe' - Andrew's older sister who seems to be the only normal member of his family. * Antagonists *'The Iron Emperor' - the main antagonist of the series who a megalomaniacal metal monster. **'Lauren Core/Misery' - the Emperor's protégé and Lily's replacement. **'Griffinface' - a very stupid creature that works under the Iron Emperor. *'Necromus' - the man who killed Charlotte's father and an incredibly powerful dark wizard. *'Tom and Tina' - a pair of cowboy-like bandits that travel the land, pillaging everything they see. *'Shada '- a dragon that despises humanity and wants them all dead. **'Rogue' - the head of Shada's army who is in love with her. *'Elena Mind' - a pop singer who is able to control people with her music. *'El Skelé' - a skeleton who is a thief that constantly tries to steal valuable things. **'Luna' - Skelé's beloved wife who he is very much in love with. *'Cleo' - a sphynx obsessed with enslaving people and conquering the world. **'Patra' - a slave who is abnormally loyal to Cleo. *'Lick' - a strange monster that created its own plane of existence. **'Phanto' - a version of Charlotte from Lick's world. *'The Freak King' - the horrifying ruler of a race known as Freaks. * *'The Troll Queen' - the ruler of trolls who is obsessed with becoming beautiful. *'The Great Scar' - the mad king of the Dark Woods. *'Candy Puff' - the passive-aggressive ruler of a land of candy people. *'The Puppet King' - a walking talking puppet who rules a land of living toys. **'The Puppet Queen' - the king's bride and the second ruler of puppets. *'Orgaaaar' - the constantly irate king of the ogres. *'Omega Siren' - the most powerful of the sirens. *'Rock N' Roll' - a massive golem that loves music. *'Darkchar' - all of Charlotte's worst parts in the form of a person. *'Butch and Cassie Jaxon' - Maria's parents who have taken over their entire town. **'Bonnie Jaxon' - Maria's incredibly sadistic older sister. *'Desire the Mind Taker Queen' - the queen of Elena Mind's race. *'Deathosaurus' - a dinosaur that devours anything they see. *'Lizard Minelli' - an anthropomorphic warrior lizard woman. *'Slithers' - a very stupid but incredibly massive snake. *'Camille' - a chameleon woman who can blend into her surroundings. * Comic Exclusive *'Proof' - a malicious god-like being who claims to be the creator of the universe. *'Flipped Charlotte' - a version of Charlotte from a parallel universe where morality is reversed. *'Flipped Maria' - the flip world version of Maria who acts and speaks like a nineteen fifties gangster. *'Flipped William/The Masked Holdupper' - the intimidating flip world version of William. *'Flipped Lily/Lightdia' - the flip world Lily who begins as a hero but reappears as a villain. *'James Caradine' - a former magic-user who managed to transfer into another plane of existence. *'Oberon Fae' - Evie's father and the king of fairies who is rather malevolent and is scheming to both convince his daughter to join her and to rule New Titania. * Issues Vol 1 (2010 Mini-Series) #''/The End/'' - taking place sometime after the events of Wrath of Necromus, Darklia attempts to find a way to free the villainous Necromus in order to finally defeat Charlotte in the first part of a five-part story. #''/Race of Good and Evil/'' - Charlotte discovers Darklia's plan and attempts to stop her before she manages to free Necromus. #''/Return of the Wrath/'' - Necromus begins his attempts to regain his power with his newfound ally in Darklia while the entire school works to try and trap him once again. #''/Clash in the City/'' - Darklia very quickly realizes she's made a mistake when Necromus summons an army of undead soldiers, including a massive skeletal dragon, and tries to use them to get his revenge. #''/Finale!/'' - Charlotte tries to defeat Necromus and stop his army from taking over. However, to do this, she will need help from very unlikely allies in the finale of this five-part story. Vol 2 (2010-2015) #''/Aftermath/'' - Taking place where the mini-series left off, Charlotte attempts to clean up what's left of Necromus' undead army. #''/Destiny Duel/'' - Darklia challenges Charlotte to a Destiny Duel, a type of duel that hasn't been invoked for a hundred years. #''Lost in Candy Land/'' - TBD # #''/The Flip Side/ '' - After a botched spell on Maria's part, a rude, crass, and malevolent parallel Charlotte takes the place of the main one. # #''/Fire Breather/'' - To go with the then recently released Rise of the Dragon game, Charlotte attempts to discover what exactly is the origin of dragons. # # # #''/Father Knows Best/'' - Evie begins acting more paranoid than usual as Charlotte tries to figure out, learning her father isn't really a good guy and he is coming to visit her. #''/The Good Ol' Magic Annual Special/'' - In a rather relaxed tale, Charlotte tries to deal with six new classmates that have moved into the academy. # # # # # # # # # # # #''/Possession, Madness, and More/ '' - Charlotte is hired to take care of a supposed ghost possession only to discover there is no ghost involved. The issue ends on a cliffhanger resolved in the second annual. #''/The Good Ol' Magic Annual Special II/'' - James Caradine creates a world where magic doesn't exist and forces Charlotte to live in it without her memories. # # # # # # # # # # # #''/The Good Ol' Magic Annual Special III/'' - TBD # # # # # # # # # # # #''/The Good Ol' Magic Annual Special IV/ ''- TBD # # # # # # # # # # # #''/The Good Ol' Magic Annual Special V/'' - TBD # # # # # # Trivia *Like other comic book adaptions of products, the comic is known for being darker than the main series, able to get away with more explicit scenes. **Surprisingly, this was not intentional. Category:Comics Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:2010 Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas